


Some days off

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Jensen freaks out, Kissing, Multi, laughing, pre-Cockles, readers request, wives mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha and Jensen haven some friendship-time together between some busy days. Everything changed, when Jensen starts to dance and Misha starts to laugh





	Some days off

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on a lovely request I got on tumblr.  
> Unbeta'd and not part of my Just-Cockles series

Jensen was dancing. Barefoot, a bottle of beer in his hand. The music, which was coming out of speakers, hidden behind some ceiling high plants, was filling the room with the soft and steady bump of the song’s baseline. Jensen didn’t even know the song Misha had put on. It had a good rhythm, strong bases and a good moving theme. It was a song that moves right into his feet.

The beers Jensen had drunk through the whole afternoon, made him sway a bit.  However, he felt light and relaxed. The stress of the busy weeks had crumbled down to the ground and was now lying on the floor between empty beer cans and pizza boxes.

“You can’t stand still for a minute when music is running,” Misha laughed deeply, nipping at his beer. He leaned at the backrest of the sofa, which was standing in the middle of the room; his legs crossed casually, one hand hidden in the pocket of his stonewashed jeans.

“Nah,” Jensen grinned, raising his bottle, while turning around himself. “I’m feeling good.” He shuffled through the room, two steps forward, one back, implying some kind of Salsa like move.

It was a good decision to move into Misha’s apartment for the free days. Jared had moved to Burbank to shoot some scenes for Gilmore Girls and Danneel had moved together with Gen, Vicki and all their kids to Hawaii, having some mother-kid-days. Now, he was here and the presence of Misha had grounded him surprisingly fast.

The actor was laid-back and uncomplicated. Weird sometimes, but it was really easy going. They had just watched some football games, eating junk food and playing some totally useless Playstation games.

“Good to hear, that you are having fun.”

“You should dance too,” Jensen suggested, holding out a hand to his co-worker and friend, who refuses with a shake of his head.

“Not my terrain. And I enjoy watching you,” he smirked, till his nose was rucking up at the bridge.

“Peeper!” Jensen pointed at Misha, shaking his head with a smile, too, and pirouetted right in the middle of the room, so enthusiastically that some of the beer poured out on the carpet.

Misha couldn’t hold back a laughter and Jensen couldn’t stop staring.

He felt the alcohol making his head all fuzzy inside, the atmosphere was relaxed and something unknown was pooling in his gut, making his heart skip a beat.

He wondered for a moment if he had ever realized how devastatingly handsome his co-worker was, especially, when he was laughing with all his heart.

There he stood; hair messed up, stubbles of a three days old beard in his face. His feature all twisted up; trying not to burst totally into tear’s of laughter. He was whipping away the first drops of tears with the hem of his old shirt.

“Are you twitting me?” Jensen asked, still wiggling around to the sound of the song. It was still the same band playing, Jensen supposed, but the energetic baseline had turned into something smooth.

“Nope,” Misha gasped behind the fabric of his shirt. He had giving up holding back the laughter and now he was giggling like a child, head falling back in amusement, tears running down his face.

“Oh god, Ackles…. You make my stomach hurt,” he stated between two deep breath, putting down the beer bottle on the small coffee table. Then, he slowly walked over to the window front, pulling up the Venetian blind and opened the window. 

“Need some air,” he stated, inhaling the cool air which was floating in immediately.

The whole day had been sunny and hot. Now, when the sun had sunk behind the mountain range a cool breeze from the ocean presented fresh air.

The muffled sound of distant traffic noise mixed up with the music of the speaker.

Jensen moved over to switch of the light, they had to put on in the darkness of the sun shielded room and immediately the brightness changed into a soft melange of blue and gold. Misha had closed his eyes, still smiling. He was moving a bit to the rhythm of the music. Just a tiny bit, but Jensen noticed it. 

With his beer in his hand, he moved closer.

“You are dancing,” he simply said, reaching out for Misha to pull him on their own, self made pizza box framed dance floor.

“I’m not.”

Misha turned around, pouting, his face covered with the shadows of the blue hour, which made his cheek bones more prominent and his lips looking even fuller than usual.

Jensen didn’t know what got into him.

He felt the soft lips of his co-worker. Warm and lush.

His belly was tingling and his mind was freaking out.

“Shit… shit. Sorry…. Oh my god… I’m… what… shit…” Jensen stumbled. He nearly jumped back, looking to his co-worker who looked staggered.

“Jeez, Misha…I’m sorry…what have I… shit.” 

Jensen felt heat rising to his cheeks, making his face burn by embarrassment. He wouldn’t mind if the floor would crack open and swallow him for eternity. 

“I think…I…gotta go. Shit, shit”

Misha hadn’t move. He was staring at Jensen, his tongue flicking over his own lips.

“Jen,” he said after a moment of shock, closing the distance between them with two long steps. Carefully, he grabbed the beer bottle Jensen still held, putting it on the table beside his own one.

“I fucked up, Mish… I’m sorry…. I… I … don’t know what to say.”

He was looking at Misha, his gaze riveting on his mouth.

“Its okay, Jen.”

He heard Misha’s voice, but didn’t get the meaning of what he was saying. Warm palms were resting on the side of his face and when he felt Mish’s lips again, even softer and warmer then before, he thought for a second he would just faint and die.

Jensen didn’t know if Misha pushed him back, or if he pulled Misha with him. They moved together, banging against the couch, stumbling over the arm rest onto the cushion.

“What is happening,” Jensen breathed, when their lips parted for a second.

“I don’t know… but I don’t want it to stop.”

“Me, neither.”

 

 


End file.
